<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我愛你 | DATZU by kimwig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953703">我愛你 | DATZU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig'>kimwig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wǒ ài nǐ."</p><p>Tzuyu, a student from Taiwan moves to Korea after her parents insist she attends a boarding school. The girl struggles with the language and feels left out, when another student attempts making her feel at home with the only Chinese phrase she knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我愛你 | DATZU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nǐ huì méishì de" the voice of a caring mother sounded as she opened the back door of the family car to take the few, big suitcases out.<br/><b>(A/N: 你會沒事的 [Nǐ huì méishì de]= You will be fine)</b></p><p>It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and the Chou familly had to say their goodbyes to it's youngest member, Tzuyu.</p><p>Tzuyu was a quiet girl, never causing any trouble to her family. Her teachers back in Taiwan would always compliment her, saying she was too smart to stay in the country and that she had to chase a brighter future abroads. They suggested a boarding high school in Korea as soon she graduated from middle school, saying it had the best minds in all of Asia and that she would easily fit in as there were students from all over the world attending.</p><p>"Jìdé yào shànliáng hé zūnzhòng!" the girl's father reminded her another time, hugging her tightly and patting her head.<br/><b>(A/N: 記得要善良和尊重！[Jìdé yào shànliáng hé zūnzhòng!)= Remember to be kind and respectful!)</b></p><p>But the thing was, Tzuyu knew she wouldn't fit in. She was too shy and sometimes the amount of knowledge she had pushed other people away, resulting in her having no friends. Besides, there was the difficulty of the Korean language too. As smart as she was, she couldn't learn an entire language in less than a month.</p><p>"Wǒ zhēn de bìxū zhèyàng zuò ma?" Tzuyu sighed as she dragged her suitcases away from the car and walked towards the school gates.<br/><b>(A/N: 我真的必須這樣做嗎？[Wǒ zhēn de bìxū zhèyàng zuò ma?]= Do I really have to do this?)</b></p><p>The decision for Tzuyu to move was entirely made by her parents in the span of a week, leaving her only a month to prepare for a major lifestyle and cultural change. However, she didn't admit she wasn't feeling comfortable with changing schools to her parents because deep down she knew all of this was for her own good.</p><p>"Shì de, nǐ bìxū," her mother smiled and held her daughter's hand, trying hard not to cry "Bié dānxīn!" <br/><b>(A/N: 是的，你必須 [Shì de, nǐ bìxū)= Yes you have to. 別擔心！[Bié dānxīn!]= Don't worry!")</b></p><p>They walked to the gate of the school hand in hand, all three of them observing the size of the building and it's beauty. All walls were freshly painted in pastel colors, providing a sense of comfort to anyone walking inside of it. There was a big garden with all sorts of plants and even fruits and vegetables planted, a water fountain, as well as fields for all kinds of sports.</p><p>It seemed like the perfect school, though Tzuyu was still uncertain about her staying. She knew to never be very optimistic about environment changes and especially meeting new people.</p><p>"Wán dé kāixīn!" her parents said before leaving her on the front desk of the school, kissing her head and hugging one last time.<br/><b>(A/N: 玩得開心！[Wán dé kāixīn!]= Have fun!)</b></p><p>The moment her parents walked out of the building, constantly checking behind their backs to find Tzuyu blankly looking at them, her mother let tears run down her face. She was keeping them for herself for long now while doubts about letting go of her child had started to bubble up. Regardless, her husband was there to get rid of those doubts, holding her hand and repeating that everything was going to be okay. That what they had done was just an opportunity for Tzuyu to find happiness and build the best possible future for her.</p><p>"Welcome, you must me Chou Tzuyu?" the female behind the desk spoke, smiling at the tall girl who stood still, taking her time to process that everyting was real.</p><p>This was not a dream--or nightmare--Tzuyu was actually in a different country, in a  school that a lot of families fought and paid lots for their children to attend. Yet she attended almost for free, given the largest ever scholarship provided by the school. And she had to accept it. Accept the fact that this was her life now, it was starting all over again and she had one chance to shape it whoever she wished to, like a block of clay that could either be shaped in a beautiful sculpture or a sad one, failing to stand proud and show off it's charm. Tzuyu had to be a good sculptor, she owed it to her family and herself.</p><p>"Right." the girl replied, bowing to the woman behind the front desk.</p><p>"Great! Then if you don't mind to wait just a second until your classmate and roommate arrives to give you a tour around the school," she smiled brightly "Here is the schedule. You will have to always be on time so you won't get in trouble, alright?"</p><p>Tzuyu nodded, the woman behind the desk didn't seem old enough to be working and was too kind to be a part of the school's teachers council. The girl had heard all teachers were incredibly strict and never made exceptions, no matter if you were from the country or not.</p><p>"I'm Im Nayeon by the way," the red head said "I'm graduating this year. You can always ask for help when you need any!"</p><p>The younger smiled, being the first time she did after leaving home. Hopefully more students were as kind and respectful as Nayeon, Tzuyu prayed as she watched a short girl running down a flight of stairs and hurrying over to the desk. She didn't wear her uniform like Nayeon and her hair seemed wet, messily worn in a bun with a few strands of it peeking out.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry, unnie," the girl panted, the sound of her slides subsiding "I had soccer practice."</p><p>"You literally had one job, Dahyun!" Nayeon scolded behind gritted teeth and pushed the girl towards Tzuyu, handing her the latter's uniform "This is one of your roommates, Dahyun. Dahyun this is Tzuyu, she flew from Taiwan a few days ago."</p><p>The taller of the three girls stretched out her arm for a handshake after bowing only to furrow her eyebrows when Dahyun stood frozen, eyes scanning the foreigner from head to toe as her mouth fell agape.</p><p>"I'm Tzuyu?" the statement came out more like a question. Tzuyu dropped her hand to her side when Dahyun wouldn't snap out of her daze and looked up at Nayeon for help.</p><p>"Haha, I'm sorry about that," the red haired girl awkwardly chuckled, smacking the back of Dahyun's head "Snap out of it, you doofus."</p><p>The girl's eyes widened and she chuckled, ruffling her purple hair before flashing a smile to Tzuyu.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just that you're really pretty," Dahyun said "I'm Dahyun. Kim Dahyun."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Tzuyu spoke, trying not to grin at the compliment. What is it with all those students and their hair? The girl thought that she would be seeing all the colours of the rainbows on the people's heads soon. "I'm Chou Tzuyu."</p><p>"Okay then, Tzuyu-ssi," the purple head bowed, politely taking the girl's suitcase "Let's get you settled on the room and then I can show you around."</p><p>The short girl seemed very social and not so subtle. Tzuyu could feel the girl's eyes burning wholes on the side of her face and body as they walked to their room, dragging the suitcases behind.</p><p>After a while, they were finally outside of the door and Dahyun searched on her checkered pants' pockets for the key card, sighing loudly in relief when finding them.</p><p>"Here's our humble little home..room," she chuckled, opening the door and revealing a small room with a bunk bed and a unused single bed that seemed too small for Tzuyu "You will get your key tomorrow morning and uh.." Dahyun trailed off when seeing how big Tzuyu was compared to the unoccupied bed.</p><p>The pair moved inside the room, leaving the suitcases at the side of it as Dahyun awkwardly looked for another girl, the third roommate.</p><p>"You can take the bottom bunk, it's to big for me anyway," the purple head said "Just wait a little."</p><p>Tzuyu found it hard not to burst out laughing at the girl's attempts to make her feel at home, leaving her bed because of her and even offering to change the seats for her. To which Tzuyu declined, Dahyun was too cute and naive. She didn't want to take advantage of her.</p><p>"Elkie!" Dahyun moved close to the wall and called out, her voice raising in pitch "Get your ass in here please."</p><p>However, the Elkie girl never came and Tzuyu quietly laughed as she made her own bed--Dahyun's old one--watching the girl open the door and knock on the one next to their room.</p><p>"Ew, oh my gosh," Tzuyu could hear Dahyun mumble, the sound of steps becoming more clear as she entered the room again with another girl by her side "The new girl is here and you're..fu-" she stopped herself and cringed.</p><p>The brunette, apartently named Elkie, closed the door behind her. She was shorter than Tzuyu too and her serious face didn't match the colorfull shirt she was sporting. The girl ran her hands through her hair as she checked Tzuyu out, leaning closer to Dahyun to whisper in her ear.</p><p>"I thought the new girl was supposed to be a genius not a model." Elkie said in awe, gaining a slap on her arm by Dahyun.</p><p>"She can hear us," the purple haired girl whispered "But, I know right?"</p><p>As her roomates casually discussed about her beauty, Tzuyu stood straight, hands resting on her hips while she looked at the girls scanning her outfit some more before Elkie had to stop Dahyun from drooling.</p><p>"Dahyun, your gay is showing," she said "I'm Chong Tinyan, but you can me Elkie."</p><p>"Chou Tzuyu." the taller bowed, putting the last things of hers in order before getting dragged by Dahyun around the school.</p><p>Tzuyu was surpised that very few students were outside at that time, to which Dahyun explained that most of them were free to go out with their parents on weekends and ranted about how her parents were always too busy to pay much attetion to her. Even if random, Tzuyu enjoyed the rant. With the rate Dahyun was talking, the tour had become less boring and the taller had the oppurtinity to learn more about the purple head. It was the easiest socialization task she had ever been through, Dahyun did all the talking.</p><p>"So, your parents wont be coming that often," Dahyun spoke up, leading her to the soccer field "Since they live in Taiwan?"</p><p>The brunette sighed, lowering her head to look at her hand that has akwardly been intertwinted with Dahyun's as the shorter dragged her around. This was the part of the journey Tzuyu didn't want to accept, to have to live with. No one could ever unwillingly let go of their parents and then not seek for their love, their affection and presence. And even if Tzuyu rarely ever let her feelings show, this was a topic that got her tearing up. She found it funny, how pathetic she looked to the purple haired girl. She probably thought of her poorly now and Tzuyu's mind trailed to the thoughts she did on her way to the school some hours ago;</p><p>'<em>I'll never fit in here. No friends. I'm not alike with anyone.'</em></p><p>"I'm sorry," Dahyun spoke after a few moments, starting to move back to their room. The rest of the tour could wait, besides the shorter was not done with Tzuyu. This was just the beggining, she smiled. "I can never imagine how you must be feeling and how hard this is and will be on you. But Elkie and I will be here..and all the friends you will make here!"</p><p>"Thanks," Tzuyu replied, holding in a scoff "I don't think I can make friends."</p><p>"Why not?" the purple haired girl questioned "If you want I can introduce you to mine. Not the ones from the soccer team, they're weird. I don't have a lot, I hope seven is enough."</p><p>Why was she being so kind with her? Tzuyu had never be treated this way by someone, especially by a stranger who she knew for what, two hours already?</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"Come on, it will be fun!" Dahyun's puppy eyes looked into the taller's, begging her to at least make an effort to get to know new people "You might not feel comfrotable yet and think that because you don't know the language it will be a problem, but don't worry. We can help you study! I'm pretty sure they will like you, all of them. Nayeon unnie seems to like you already."</p><p>Tzuyu had a hard time keeping up with the words of excitment coming out of Dahyun's mouth and smiled when she repeated everything slowly, especially the part about 'not knowing the language well won't be a problem' as she opened the door for her and later procceded to explain more about the school.</p><p>After hours of catching up and both Dahyun and Elkie trying to make Tzuyu feel at home, always reminding her that from the moment she stepped into this room and until the momment she will step out of it, they will have her back. And although their words gave her something to hold onto for the first few days of complete hell she will be going through, Tzuyu couldn't take her mind off of how badly she wanted to go back home. Even if the school seemed perfect and her roomates were willing to help with making friends and with the language, the brunette felt like a burden. When she was back home, she relayed to no one. She was smart and strong enough to take care of herself and as much as she was thankful for Dahyun who was by her side for most of the day, she didn't want to feel like depending on someone. Tzuyu was a lone wolf, she never felt good about depending on a person because it only caused harm. She didn't want to fall apart in case one of her roomates or both, decided she wasn't worth of their help anymore.</p><p>"Zhè shì rúcǐ lìng rén jǔsàng." the brunette sighed as she laid face first on her bed, feeling her muscles tense more than they've ever had.<br/><b>(A/N: 這是如此令人沮喪 [Zhè shì rúcǐ lìng rén jǔsàng] = This is so frustrating)</b></p><p>Tzuyu had never felt so stressed in her life. Inteligence doesn't always go with confidence and the girl wished she could trade some of her own inteligence with some self-assurance so she won't have to feel the way she was. Scared.</p><p>"Yīqiè dūhuì hǎo de," a calming voice spoke from the top bunk as Elkie leaned over the safety bars of her bed to look at Tzuyu "Wǒ zhīdào nǐ de gǎnshòu. Xiāngxìn wǒ, tā huì biàn dé gèng hǎo."<br/><b>(A/N: 一切都會好的 [Yīqiè dūhuì hǎo de] = Everything will be alright. 我知道你的感受。相信我，它會變得更好 [Wǒ zhīdào nǐ de gǎnshòu. Xiāngxìn wǒ, tā huì biàn dé gèng hǎo.] = I know how you feel. Believe me, it will get better.)</b></p><p>The brunette turned around on the bed, meeting Elkie's face. The girl was smiling and offering her hand for Tzuyu to hold from the top bunk.</p><p>"You.."</p><p>"I'm from Hong Kong, I figured I didn't tell you earlier," Elkie squeazed the girl's hand, letting go after a while "Nǐ yīnggāi shuìjiào, xiànzài yǐjīng hěn wǎnle."<br/><b>(A/N: 你應該睡覺，現在已經很晚了 [Nǐ yīnggāi shuìjiào, xiànzài yǐjīng hěn wǎnle] = You should sleep, it's very late now.]</b></p><p>And so Tzuyu did..well, tried. Her gaze moved around the room and then to Dahyun as she squirmed on the bed, unable to fall asleep even when both of her roommates were already on their fifth dream. </p><p>Or she thought they were and almost scremead when she felt a figure of someone laying next to her on the bed as she had her eyes closed, back facing the person. A pair of soft, small hands caressed the taller's back and later got under the covers. </p><p>"Can't sleep?" Dahyun whispered, causing Tzuyu to nod "Do you want me to stay here for a while?"</p><p>The purple head's small frame managed to warm Tzuyu's big one in just seconds of her being there and the calm tone of her voice put Tzuyu's mind at ease for a while. It almost felt like she was back home with her mother, laying in the same bed when both too frustrated to sleep.</p><p>"You don't talk a lot and it's completely fine," Dahyun spoke again as her fingers drew silly paterns on the girl's nape and down to her lower back "But please don't keep everything to yourself. Completely changing your life and everything you're hard to can be really stressfull, especially for introverts. I'm willing to help you, no matter what. Let me prove it to you."</p><p>Tzuyu's skin burned, every touch of Dahyun's fingers sent chills to her spine and a very noticeable blush on her cheeks. Would she be a foold for believing someone actually cared about her after knowing her for so little? The brunette was so confused as to why Dahyun was acting so warmly towards her that she forgot how amazing it actually felt to be thought of.</p><p>"Wǒ ài nǐ." she whispered, eyes fluterring close as her fingers continued helping get rid of the tensing in Tzuyu's muscles.<br/><b>(A/N: 我愛你 [Wǒ ài nǐ]= I love you)</b></p><p>The brunette's heart stopped beating for a second, turning to face Dahyun who had fallen fast asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, soft snores coming out of it as her head slid from the pillow and on Tzuyu's shoulder. Tzuyu didn't know where Dahyun had learned this from or the reason, but it surely helped her calm down and close her eyes. Sleep took over her soon after, the warmth radiating from the purple head's body reasuring her and her words giving Tzuyu the courage she needed to not fall apart.</p><p>And after that night and for the first few months, Dahyun slept with Tzuyu on her bed and talked to her. She repeated the only chinese phrase over and over again, oblivious to effect it had on the taller. The purple haired girl would help Tzuyu with the language and Elkie would translate any unknown words for her on her homework. They had all grown really close, especially Tzuyu and Dahyun. Besides, they were at the same group of friends.</p><p>Dahyun's friends were thrilled to meet Tzuyu, especially three of them. Momo, Mina, and Sana all from Japan. They could relate to Tzuyu and shared embarassing stories about their first days in Korea to ease her mind. Jihyo and Nayeon, were like the mother figures to Tzuyu and Dahyun always joked about how much they took care of her. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were the clowns, even if not practically funny, Tzuyu learned to laugh at their jokes only because of the way the group would react. Tzuyu was happy and although really different from all her friends, she felt like belonging somewhere. Being accepted, regardless of her quiet and shy character.</p><p>It was hard at first, adjusting. However, Tzuyu fought trough it and managed to make a good impression on teachers. Her parents couldn't visit, only call, but the girl was sure to never tell them she missed them. She had to live without seeing them all the time and knowing that they loved her from far away. And they did, love doesn't have borders.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I actually never thought this day would come," Nayeon said, eyeing her friends in gowns "Tzuyu grew taller from the last time I saw her."</p><p>Today was Tzuyu's, Chaeyoung's, Dahyun's, Elkie's, Mina's, and Jihyo's graduation. Nayeon Jeongyeon, Momo, and Sana currently college students, had turned the world upside down to attend the graduation. It mean a lot, particularly for Tzuyu. The girl's worries about fitting in had faded away after spending such a long time the school, where she became one of the best students. Her efforts of acing her grades had paid off and even if she hadn't properly slept in a while, Tzuyu was proud of herself.</p><p>"Yeah, imagine how I'm feeling," Chaeyoung groaned, looking up at Tzuyu "She's literally a tree."</p><p>"Don't say that, it makes Dahyun a weirdo." Jeongyeon laughed and shoved the purple head's side playfully.</p><p>"And I thought she was into girls," Elkie shrugged "I guess she likes trees better."</p><p>"This is not even funny!" Dahyun pouted while tugging at Tzuyu's gown, urging her to defend her.</p><p>"At least on of you is getting laid, Elkie-ah." the brunette raised a brow, causing Dahyun to blush and the rest of the group squeal in disgust.</p><p>"TMI! Jeez, Tzu." Momo groaned.</p><p>"We get it, you're together. Let the single grieve in peace." Sana whined, clinging onto Mina who brushed her off, adjusting her gown.</p><p>The story behind Dahyun and Tzuyu's start of relationship was something you would expect from such close friends like them. Dahyun was the one who stood by Tzuyu's side as she got used to changing countries, schools, leaving her family behind, and having to start over again in the weirdest ever time of a human's life, puberty.</p><p>And like some say, 'If you want to live a happy life, marry your bestfriend' Dahyun did so. Not exactly. But still asked her on a date when she finally got comfortable. In all honesty, the purple head liked Tzuyu from the moment she saw her. Who wouldn't? Tall, beautiful, smart, she was the prefect girl but this isn't the reason she fell for her. As basic as it sounds, getting to know her and help her out did the job.</p><p>"Not like you haven't been eyeing Dahyun since middle school, Sana." Mina laughed, following the rest of the students inside the school.</p><p>Eventually, all girls started heading inside apart from Tzuyu who grabbed Dahyun from behind, hugging her waist and keeping her in place.</p><p>"The ceremony starts soon, we have to go inside." the girl spoke, squealing when Tzuyu suddenly turned her around by the shoulders.</p><p>"Now that this journey is almost over, I wanted to thank you."</p><p>"Why thank me?" Dahyun asked, wrapping her arms around the taller's nape, playing with the few hairs there.</p><p>"For everything you've done for me," Tzuyu laughed "I was so scared I was being a burden when I first came. I thought that from the moment you and Elkie got tired of me, I'll be having to struggle on my own forever. That's why I didn't want to depend on you."</p><p>Dahyun smiled, she was happy she was assigned to show Tzuyu the school around on her first day here. Because then she saw something about her that made her stay by the brunette's side.</p><p>"I would never leave you," she spoke "And I could tell you didn't want to depend on me."</p><p>"Really? How?" Tzuyu smirked.</p><p>"Even if people think we're so different from each other, I saw myself in your eyes when you first walked into this school."</p><p>And Dahyun did. Tzuyu was exactly like her the first day she came to the school. Scared and hurt when realizing she won't be seeing her family in a while, that she has to start all over again.</p><p>The purple head came from a big family, rich and powerful. So powerful that her parents didn't have the time to take care of her as they were so busy with work. She grew up with a nanny from China who would often tell her about her children back home.</p><p>"I'm so glad you did."</p><p>Dahyun would often steal money from her parents to give the nanny so she can send back home and always watched with admiration when the kids called back at the house to talk to her.</p><p>"Should we head inside?" Tzuyu asked, hands pulling Dahyun closer by the waist.</p><p>That's when she learned the only Chinese phrase that still to this day remembers. By watching the tears of a mother spill as she reassured her children she will be back soon and tellling them how much she really cares for them.</p><p>"Tzuyu?" the girl called out.</p><p>Dahyun didn't need a translation of the words coming out of the crying mother's mouth. Her voice and expression as she spoke of them was what made it stay in her memory for all those years.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Emotion can be translated into so many languages and set of words, they can be conveyed in so many ways. Dahyun knew what her nanny would always tell her children as she sat alone by herself on the living room. And now, she felt it too. Something her parents hadn't taught her, or showed her exists.</p><p>Love.</p><p>"Wǒ ài nǐ." she grinned, closing the gap between their lips and kissing her girlfriend sweetly before they entered the school hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>